I Hate Everything About You
by Coolcass21
Summary: A short little song fanfiction for Kyman fans. It's depressing in a way, but very true. From Kyle's point of view.


A/N: Hello there! I've never made a song fanfiction so I decided to give it a try. I chose this song because I feel like it perfectly describes Cartman and Kyle's relationship. Enjoy!

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
All the feelings that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

I've been in this shithole of a Jewish camp all because I'm gay. My mom thought that being gay was completely frown upon. Ha, if she thinks that this camp can turn my straight, she needs to get a huge reality check. Cartman I love you so much yet fucking despise you. I miss you a lot then a little. You're fucking up my mind. When I get out of here, I'm leaving that town and everyone there.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All those feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Remember how when my mom found out 6 months ago we went and tried to live with Butters. Ha that was a fucking disaster! We would keep him up all night with our constant fucking. Remember how he got grounded because his parents thought he was watching porn? That was priceless.

_Only when I stop to think about it,  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you?  
Why do I love you?_

Cartman I swear sometimes you get me to the point where I want to strangle you, with all your Hitler idolizing and racist jokes. You're sick in the mind, but it makes you that much sexier. Your perfect brown hair in my hands, your soft brown hair staring straight into my soul, it's perfection to me, you're everything to me. Oh God why did I have to fall for you?

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Cartman I need you. I've been locked inside here for 5 months with people trying to brainwash me that gayness is a sin and if your gay you'll go to hell. I can't take it anymore! I have to pray for forgiveness everyday for no fucking reason! Why can't they just realize that being gay isn't a choice, you're just born that way. I need you badly, why haven't you saved me yet?

_Only when I stop to think about it,  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

I'm losing my mind, I swear. I'm locked inside a cell with a toilet and a bed. I have been living off of scraps of food that are tasting like shit to me, but I have to survive in here, I won't die like this. I need to see you again. Why aren't you here?

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know.  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

Maybe this was all to good to be true. Maybe you've moved on to another man of your dreams and you make love at anytime you feel like it. The thought of that just makes my stomach sick. I thought I would be your one and only, but maybe I was wrong.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Cartman why do you love me so much? You could do so much better than little old me. I'm small, scrawny, weak. My skin is too pale and I burn in the sun. I never knew I could burn until that vacation to Florida. I came back so red that you ripped on me for just that reason for a month. My hair is a curly red mess, and I hate it. I'm from fucking Jersey for crying out loud! On top of all this shit, I'm a Jew and you are Hitler lover. I'm surprised you didn't murder me yet. I'm stupid for believing that you would come in and save me.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

I know you're not ever going to come for me. I'm an idiot for believe that you would. Live doesn't have happy endings, it shoots you down and when you get back up, it kicks you right in the nuts as hard as it can. It beats you up until you decide to lie down and give up. Well Cartman, I give up.

A/N: Again, I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was really short or terrible, I tried my best :) Please review!


End file.
